usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Military Bases in Cyberia
__NOEDITSECTION____NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ __TOC__ Cyberian Military Bases (CMBs), sometimes referred to as Castles, are officially delimited military installations within the borders of the Antarctic State (AS), that are entirely owned and operated by the Unitary Government of Cyberia, and harbor great concentrations of active and reserve members of the Antarctic State Military nearing 100% in each base. The number of publicly disclosed CMBs outnumbers the number of civilian cities by exactly three; being that there are 33 CMBs compared to 11 cities. To date, there are some 8 million servicemembers occupying CMBs, with an average of 65,000 personnel inhabiting minor bases, and an average of 660,000 in major bases. Each military base in the Antarctic State holds within its borders a myriad of assets that are invaluable to the AS government and the personnel that inhabit these bases, including everything from rations and uniforms, to tanks and jets. Features and Roles The average Cyberian Military Base roughly takes up in area. Though cities are much larger than bases, CMBs in general bear some resemblance to civilian cities in that they have much the same accommodations to basic quality of life, such as residential districts and public/private transportation infrastructure. However, the main differences between cities and CMBs are the fact that the workmanship of the public is much more focused on meeting the needs of the government as opposed to meeting the needs of the self, and the facilities with which to exercise such government workmanship take up the majority of the land allotted to these bases. One notable need that the government maintains, is a completely self-sustaining 24/7 operation that is wholly independent of civilian agency, which CMBs have long since come to do very well at. A large majority of CMBs are owned and operated by the Department of Defense, while a select few are operated by other departments. Beyond this, the Department of Energy builds and maintains the government facilities, and the Department of Energy supplies and maintains electricity. Castles Major military bases, otherwise known as "castles", are grandiose pillars of government might, rife with both defensive and offensive power, and stockpiles of resources to fuel those powers. Castles serve as key anchor points in government projection and control the country and its inhabitants, akin to capital cities. Castles are best known as the main bases of operation where departments of the AS government exercise the bulk of their control from, and as such are heavily defended on more than just the physical level. Most castles bear a particularly glaring feature; an extremely broad and deep dry moat surrounding the inner border to the base proper, akin to man-made canyons. These moats are officially referred to as "standoffs", most of them slope down very steeply about below surface-level, and most extend no more than from border to border. Multiple roads serve to bridge the gap between city and castle, though they are so sparsely placed that it is difficult to see from one to the other with the naked eye. These roads are known to be heavily guarded by Security Forces manning gates at both ends. Standoffs are standalone castle defenses, meaning their area is not factored into the area taken up by the military bases they protect. Castle Ramiel — the largest base in the country in area and population — has taken their standoff several steps further than other major military bases, in that 1) their standoff extends from border to border, 2) it drops down from surface-level, 3) the standoff floor is riddled with anti-personnel mines, and 4) it is continuously surveilled via both aircraft and ground-based means. Centered in the middle of standoffs, castles feature tall sturdy exterior walls, and beyond those walls can be seen multiplexes of tall government buildings, showing off their very own skylines separated from the civilian population surrounding them. It is very common to be able to spot incoming and outgoing aircraft within the vicinity of castles, including all from helicopters to jet airliners. Nearly all castles have been specialized for their particular department's needs. For example, the Agriculture Department operates expansive crop growth facilities within Castle Amundsen-Scott. Coastal Guards The majority of minor bases are known to serve the purpose of coast guard, in that they are dotted along the coast of the country, and generally operate as horizon scanners and rapid naval and aircraft deployment fortifications. Coast guard bases are tasked with keeping a watchful eye on the country's surroundings both above and below sea level, and responding accordingly to threats as soon as they appear, no matter how large or small. Facilitating rapid launch and recovery of interceptor aircraft, coast guard runways are fitted with electromechanical CATOBAR systems and crews that operate and maintain them. These ground launch systems are capable of sending out small and even large aircraft upwards of every 50 seconds. For rapid recovery, several lengths of metal cable are strung at the landing edge of the same runways, which assist small planes in coming to a complete stop in a fraction of the runway length needed for a conventional landing. All coastal guard bases maintain an interconnected array of over-the-horizon radar and other tracking systems dubbed the Missile Early Warning and Defense Initiative (MEWANDI), blanketing the coast and well beyond it in 24/7 surveillance in the pursuit of spotting and tracking a multitude of craft and other items of interest, including its own. All coast guard bases keep one another informed seamlessly through a country-wide tracking system, in which any one base can observe the data or lack thereof securely streamed in from other bases. Military Prisons Though the vast majority of military prisons are present inside of a larger military base, there are two prisons that are standalone facilities outside of modern civilization. They are known as the prisons of Komsomolskaya and Storozh. Komsomolskaya is a prison reserved for those found guilty of one or more serious felonies, while Storozh is used for housing death row inmates as well as executing them when the time comes. As opposed to being staffed with Security Forces, military prisons are almost exclusively staffed with personnel of the Riot Control Corps. Security Forces With the exception of military prisons, all CMBs have an extensive military police organization that is headed by the Department of Justice, dubbed the Security Forces (SF). The SF operate similarly to Section 1 Police in the context that the SF is the first and foremost policing agency when it comes to protecting the peace, order, personnel, and assets present on military installations. This means that they regulate exit and entry, patrol roads and buildings, conduct inspections, issue traffic citations, respond to emergencies, escort high-profile individuals, and more. Life on a Military Base In the Antarctic State, it is more common for an enlisted person to live within the confines of a military installation throughout their service time, than it is to live within the civilian population. For commissioned officers, this is even more common. Lower enlisted (E-1 to E-5) personnel who live on-base prior graduating to basic training, are assigned a living space in a residential district, most often together with one or sometimes two roommates of same rank only. Non-commissioned officers (E-6 to E-10) generally have more choice in where they are placed in terms of housing. Commissioned officers have the most choice when it comes to where they reside, even off-base. Individual Military Bases List of Cyberian Military Bases Below is a list of all 33 publicly available Cyberian Military Bases organized by and within the Antarctic State. The list is in alphabetic order with their official names. • • • • • • • • • • • |group2=Coast Guard |list2= • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • |group3=Military Prisons |list3= • }} Amundsen–Scott |population =2206 estimate: 385,134 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Agriculture |commander =President of Agriculture Jamie Guaromet (2206) |location =South Pole |nearest city= |founded =November 1956 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Kamchatka Time (UTC+12)}}Amundsen-Scott resides at the geographic south pole of the Earth. The original research station was named after two men who journeyed to the south pole, Norwegian Ronald Amundsen and Britishman Robert F. Scott, in 1911 and 1912 respectively. It is here where the majority of artificial agriculture, agricultural research & development, and food processing is done in the country, by the ASC Department of Agriculture. Due to the fact that the continent of Antarctica is quite infertile in the context of natural plant growth, the AS government has long since set up multiple several-story buildings that take up the bulk of the Amundsen-Scott landscape, chock full of carefully controlled growth floors that operate continuously, growing and harvesting crops at accelerated rates and increased yields compared to many decades prior. Other, smaller facilities take in harvested crops and process them into perishable products to sell, as well as non-perishable products and rations. Smaller buildings close by operate as laboratories for the research and development of new and/or improved agricultural and food processing methods, including the use of modified crops. Upper echelon faculty closely examine and regulate supply and demand for raw crop resources as well as processed food products. Care is taken as to balance what is preserved and what is sold to the public — government and civilian. Belgrano |population =2206 estimate: 83,762 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Rhea M. Kokanov (2204) |location = |nearest city=South Pole |founded =January 1955 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Argentina Time (UTC-3)}}Belgrano is a coastal base that sits at the eastern edge of the Filchner-Ronne Ice Shelf. Today it works closely with Crenshaw in bridging the otherwise wide gap in the MEWANDI radar and tracking blanket that would be caused by the size and position of the relatively fragile ice shelf. Bellingshauzen |population =2206 estimate: 84,093 Population Density: |type =Island Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Almaz A. Askarov (2201) |location = |nearest city=Texas |founded =February 1968 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Antarctic Peninsula Time (UTC-4)}}Bellingshauzen is a small castle, the smallest of the twelve, permanently situated on a far out island near the tip of the Antarctic Peninsula. Bellingshauzen is known to extend its immediate reach to the entirety of what was once known as King George Island and its neighboring lands. The castle is the main base of operations as it pertains to handling South American affairs both offensive and defensive, due to its position closest to Patagonia. Bowmore |population =2206 estimate: 52,616 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Johanneß G. Talhain (2205) |location = |nearest city=Aurora |founded =20XX |elevation = |time_zone =International Date Line West (UTC-12)}}Bowmore is a coastal base residing at the western edge of the Ross Ice Shelf. Bowmore works closely with McMurdo in monitoring the otherwise wide gap in radar and tracking surveillance caused by the ice shelf. Casey |population =2206 estimate: 577,082 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Alexy S. Huynh (2204) |location = |nearest city=Glalie |founded =February 1969 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Vladivostok Time (UTC+10)}}Casey is a castle base that is relatively far removed from its root city of Glalie. Being that it resides outside city limits, it does not have a dug-out standoff moat, however it is just as well-defended as the average castle. Concorde |population =2206 estimate: 555,866 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Resource Management |commander =President of Res. Man. Jason Vorkuta (2206) |location =Koorif |nearest city= |founded =Year of 19XX |elevation = |time_zone =Vladivostok Time (UTC+10)}}Concorde is a castle residing within the city of Koorif. Due to its position close in proximity to multiple major natural resource deposits both in-country and under the sea, Concorde has been made the main base of operations for the ASC Department of Resource Management. It is here at Concorde where the AS government carries out the vast majority of its materiel processing, mass production, and recycling. Crenshaw |population =2206 estimate: 84,016 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Kjell D. Recker (2200) |location = |nearest city=Texas |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Antarctic Peninsula Time (UTC-4)}}Crenshaw CMB resides at the western edge of the Filchner-Ronne Ice Shelf, where it operates in conjunction with Belgrano in surveilling the otherwise wide gap between the two bases caused by the ice shelf. Druzhnaya |population =2206 estimate: 756,147 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Civilian Affairs |commander =President of Civ. Affairs Golodyayev V. Klavdiy (2206) |location =Avery |nearest city= |founded =Year of 1985 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Yekaterinburg Time (UTC+5)}}Druzhnaya is a castle located just south of the Amery Ice Shelf. It is home to the ASC Department of Civilian Affairs, which concerns itself in all things pertaining to assisting and guiding the civilian population, as opposed to the military population. Knowing this, Druzhnaya is known to be the headquarters for Public Security, among other major civilian-oriented services. Halley |population =2206 estimate: 83,219 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Kullervo A. Saarinen (2204) |location = |nearest city=Nova |founded =January 1956 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Argentina Time (UTC-3)}}Halley is a coastal base that resides just beyond the southern edge of the Riiser-Larsen Ice Shelf. Its primary purpose, like many coastal bases, is to monitor the coast and far into the ocean through a plethora of surveillance and tracking means. Herrnardy |population =2206 estimate: 428,568 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Foreign Affairs |commander =President of For. Affairs Choi Tae-Jin (2206) |location =Texas |nearest city= |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Antarctic Peninsula Time (UTC-4)}}Herrnardy is a castle located within the city limits of Texas, which is situated the western end of the Antarctic Peninsula and somewhat inland from the coast. Being a part of the closest city to external civilization beyond the oceanic borders, Castle Herrnardy has been made the main base of operations for the ASC Department of Foreign Affairs, wherein they are the central authority on international relations, trade, customs, immigration, and naturalization. Kieran |population =2206 estimate: 64,497 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Suhita W. Ragnarsson (2204) |location = |nearest city=Glalie |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Vladivostok Time (UTC+10)}}Kieran is a coastal base built expressly for the purpose of connecting two existing bases at the time, Casey and Leningradskaya, for better coverage in tracking and defensive efforts. Komsomolskaya |population =2206 estimate: 1,018 Population Density: |type =Military Prison |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major Lyagushkin S. Kravchenko (2199) |location = |nearest city=Decatur |founded =November 1957 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Omsk Time (UTC+6)}} Lemarchand |population =2206 estimate: 510,039 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Justice |commander =President of Justice Henry Leland (2206) |location =Kherson |nearest city= |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Aleutian Time (UTC-10)}} Leningradskaya |population =2206 estimate: 60,254 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Larkin W. Heriot (2205) |location = |nearest city=Koorif |founded =February 1971 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Magadan Time (UTC+11)}} Marels |population =2206 estimate: 22,065 Population Density: |type =Island Fort |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Charles-Antoine F. Racicot (2202) |location = |nearest city=Texas |founded =February 1929 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Aleutian Time (UTC-10)}} Mawson |population =2206 estimate: 71,287 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Róise O'Grady (2204) |location = |nearest city=Avery |founded =February 1954 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Yekaterinburg Time (UTC+5)}} McMurdo |population =2206 estimate: 54,314 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Bailey G. Sharp (2203) |location = |nearest city=Koorif |founded =February 1956 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Kamchatka Time (UTC+12)}} Mirny |population =2206 estimate: 67,043 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Zhurov K. Konstantin (2203) |location = |nearest city=Avery |founded =January 1956 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Omsk Time (UTC+6)}} Molodyozhnaya |population =2206 estimate: 76,379 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Turov F. Arseni (2205) |location =Overcast |nearest city= |founded =February 1962 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Moscow Time (UTC+3)}} Nellis |population =2206 estimate: 785,001 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Treasury |commander =President of Treasury Gavril Stockland (2206) |location =Articuno |nearest city= |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Yekaterinburg Time (UTC+5)}} Neumayer |population =2206 estimate: 83,193 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Vladyslav A. Mykhajlyuk (2206) |location = |nearest city=Nova |founded =Year of 1981 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Coordinated Universal Time (UTC±0)}} Novolazarevskaya |population =2206 estimate: 772,272 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Infrastructure |commander =President of Infrastructure Gerard Mac Hamilton (2206) |location = |nearest city=Nova |founded =January 1961 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Coordinated Universal Time (UTC±0)}} Progress |population =2206 estimate: 70,438 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Havrylo V. Lysyuk (2206) |location = |nearest city=Avery |founded =April 1988 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Yekaterinburg Time (UTC+5)}} Ramiel |population =2206 estimate: 1,159,256 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =President of Defense Vasily Rurik (2206) |location =Overcast |nearest city= |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Moscow Time (UTC+3)}} Russkaya |population =2206 estimate: 27,157 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Marc R. Kirchen (2206) |location = |nearest city=Aurora |founded =March 1980 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Samoa Time (UTC-11)}} Sovetskaya |population =2206 estimate: 1,697 |type =Supply Camp |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major Ryzhikov M. Kondrati (2200) |location = |nearest city=Decatur |founded =February 1958 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Omsk Time (UTC+6)}} Storozh |population =2206 estimate: 849 |type =Military Prison |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major Vassili V. Zavragin (2197) |location = |nearest city=Decatur |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Omsk Time (UTC+6)}} Syowa |population =2206 estimate: 76,463 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Sam Sjöström (2205) |location = |nearest city=Overcast |founded =Year of 1957 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Moscow Time (UTC+3)}} Tor |population =2206 estimate: 83,168 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Åsmund J. Norgaard (2206) |location = |nearest city=Nova |founded =Year of 1993 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Coordinated Universal Time (UTC±0)}} Upravleniye |population =2206 estimate: 559,260 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Aleksandar K. Nikolić (2205) |location =Aurora |nearest city= |founded =Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Aleutian Time (UTC-10)}} Valkyrie F |population =2206 estimate: 75,530 Population Density: |type =Landlocked Fort |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Sarah L. Armstrong (2206) |location = |nearest city=Articuno |founded =Janurary 1995 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Yekaterinburg Time (UTC+5)}} Vernadsky |population =2206 estimate: 21,216 Population Density: |type =Coast Guard |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =Major General Dragoje Ković (2206) |location = |nearest city=Texas |founded =Year of 1947 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Antarctic Peninsula Time (UTC-4)}} Vostok |population =2206 estimate: 753,601 Population Density: |type =Castle |standoff = |condition =Operational |control =ASC Department of Defense |commander =President of Energy Mikhail Andreiovich Molotov (2206) |location =Decatur |nearest city= |founded =December 1957 Year of 20XX |elevation = |time_zone =Omsk Time (UTC+6)}}